


Dobry kumpel

by Croyance



Series: 30 minut do piekła [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Ghosts, Humor, Sama nie wiem co to jest, prompt, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7013581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ważne by mieć kumpla, mało ważne jakiego</p><p>Akcja "30 minut do piekła"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dobry kumpel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  http://kwejk.pl/obrazek/2651709/ten-moment.html
> 
> za 28.05.2016
> 
> Pisane na szybko, sama nie wiem co to jest. Więc przepraszam, jeśli komuś nie niezbyt to pasuje do SPN

          Mieszkanie w nawiedzonym domu miało swoje plusy, choć może na początku trudno w to uwierzyć. Nigdy nie było się samemu, a włamywacze nie mieli szans, bo duch nie lubił obcych. A choć był łowcą i powinien już dawno się go pozbyć, ta sytuacja wcale nie była zła. Zwłaszcza, gdy wieczorami siadał w końcu przed telewizorem z butelką w ręku, rozkoszując się spokojem.  
\- Gdybyś jeszcze mógł przynosić mi piwo, to chyba ożeniłbym się z tobą. Ale i tak jesteś niezłym kumplem – rzucił w przestrzeń.  
          W odpowiedzi pojawił się jedynie cień dłoni, a Dean przybił mu piątkę. Jakoś lubił tego swojego ducha.


End file.
